A spotter like you
by Fendie
Summary: The Courier loves Boone's voice and makes an ass out of herself on a regular basis because of it. Bunch of oneshots
1. Why the fuck not?

I filled this for the kink-meme, but so far it's very kink-free. We'll see though :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The first time she heard Boone speak her knees almost buckled and she wanted to throw herself at his feet and beg him never to stop talking. It wasn't until later that she found out that he wasn't much of a talker; luckily he was handsome enough to _almost_ make up it.

But seriously, no one that fucked up and unobtainable should be allowed to have a voice like that. It wasn't fair to the general population! There should be one Boone per household, just sitting somewhere looking pretty and talking. _Mmm_.

She wasn't the kind of girl who jumped at the opportunity to help people, unless they had something she needed, but she found herself agreeing to help him out. _Free of charge_.

And so, with the death of that bitch Jeannie-May, they began their journey out into the wastes to wander purposely and hopefully run into the guy who scrambled her brains on the way.

When in reality it was more like, walk aimlessly for a few days, give up, ask Boone for help and end up neck deep in legion. She soon figured out that asking him would just land her as far east as possible, so she stopped.

She figured as nice as it was to hear him talk, especially when he got angry because his voice got all growly and deep, it wasn't worth getting killed for. Now, after she'd offed the son of a bitch in the checkered suit, she might reconsider it.

Because hey, why the fuck not?


	2. Naming is shaming

"Do you ever take off your beret?" She asked and looked up at Boone.

"No" He snapped. Oh, there was a subtle growl to his voice when he got mad.

"Not even when you sleep?" She pestered, _this was fun!_

"No" Oh, his jaw was twitching now.

"Not even when you bath?" She couldn't imagine Boone without that silly red hat on his head, it was just so un-Boone. But imagine him naked…that was-

"No"

"Not even when you-" She began.

"Is there a point to all this?" He stopped and glared down at her from behind those damn shades of his.

"I was just getting to know you a little better" She said and smiled up at him, he really was tall. Well she wasn't exactly tall herself, but that was beside the point.

"Bullshit" He snapped. "What do you want?"

"What? I don't want anything-"

"Bullshit" But he began walking again.

"Oh come on, Boone. Don't be such a hardass" she laughed and tried to elbow him in the ribs, it was a friendly gesture damn it, but he reacted like she was radioactive and flinched away from her.

Something hit her then.

"Hey Boone, one last questions" she promised and he grunted, she took that as a _yes, _"Why don't I know your first name?"

"Says the woman who calls herself Six" He rumbled and walked a little faster.

"Come on, I could be a tribal for all you know. Six could be my real name" She offhandedly answered and matched his pace.

"But it's not" He stated.

"Hell no" She grinned and winked "Want to trade names, you show me yours I'll show you mine?"

He pointedly ignored the innuendo but nodded.

Six grinned and held up three fingers, two fingers, one finger…and together they said:

"Craig"

"Francine"

They looked at each other.

Boone's lips began twitching about the same time as she burst out laughing. He sure as hell didn't look like a Craig, and she told him, and he just retorted with that she didn't look like a Francine.

Still snickering the two continued their walk for several minutes in silence until Six interrupted it with a cheery:

"Oh, and don't call me Francine or I'll skewer you with your own rifle"

"Yeah, don't call me Craig either" He rumbled and looked out over the wastes.

"Wasn't planning on it, big boy" She laughed and tried to elbow him again, he didn't flinch this time.

_Progress!_

"Don't call me that either"

"No deal!"


	3. Of Murderers and Addicts

"Here hold this" Boone snapped and pushed a piece of fabric into her hand and made her press it down on her leg. She'd been stupid, gotten distracted and a legionary she'd thought dead reached up and stabbed her in the calf. It was just a flesh wound, it bled like a bitch and they were short on stimpaks, but just a flesh wound.

"You killed the fucker, right?" Boone prompted.

"You think I'd let the bastard get away with this? Course he's dead" she snapped and fingered the fabric, blood was already beginning to soak through. Hmm, was this one of Boone's shorts? This wasn't how she'd planned on getting into his pants.

He went through her pack and came up with some real bandages and returned to her.

"Hey don't waste those, save them for-"

"For what, when someone gets hurt? Sorry to break it to you, Six, but this is someone getting hurt" He snapped and wrapped up her leg, blood soaked shorts and all.

"Smartass" She snapped back and hissed as he helped her stand "If that fucker wasn't dead already I'd kill him again"

"Get in line" He rumbled and that one little comment made her smile "Come on, let's go back"

"Hey careful, this shit stings" She complained. They made their way back to the shack they'd claimed the night before, but she spent the whole way whining and moaning.

Boone set her down on the matrass harshly and quickly began searching the various boxes and shelves for anything to give her- He had to stop the bleeding before she bled out on him.

He glanced back at Six only to see that she'd gotten rid of her boots and were busy wriggling her toes and smiling at them like an idiot and humming.

With a load groan he returned to his task. Chems, get the courier some chems to get her to shut up, and heal. In that order.

"Come on Boone" She called out to him "It's not so bad, so I'm bleeding a little. There should be some needle and thread in my pack. Be a man and sew me back up" She laughed and fell back onto the matrass.

"Don't go to sleep on me, Six" He called back "Keep talking"

"Come on, Boone. I'm not going to bleed to death" She snickered and made herself comfortable as she watched Boone scurry around. It didn't hurt as much when she didn't move and she had a higher pain threshold then she let on.

"You're soaking the matrass" He snapped.

"So? I'm claiming it!" She laughed "It's mine now! Arrrr" she growled playfully at him.

Just when Boone was about to give up he found what he needed. It wasn't stimpaks but the Hydra and Med-X would do the trick.

"Ohh hell no" She cried in alarm as she saw what he'd found. "You're not getting near me with that shit, you hear me, Boone?"

"Calm down, it'll help you heal" He moved closer but the look of utter terror she gave him stopped him in his tracks. He looked at the chems and then back at Six.

"The hell?"

"I'm not scared or anything, ok? But you see those junky assholes we have to shoot every day? Wanna bet it all started with one shot of Med-X?" She'd pulled her wounded leg up towards her body protectively.

"Yeah but you're not them, are you?" He snapped, but bless him, he put the shit down. "Talk to me, Six"

"Two conditions, Boone" She demanded and her gaze flickered between the chems and him.

He nodded.

"Throw that shit out, crush it and throw it away" When he frowned at him she continued "Then you come here and sew me right up, ok?"

It didn't make sense to, Boone…Unless.

Without another word he took the Hydra and Med-X and disappeared outside for a few minutes. The tell-tale sound of glass breaking made her let out a breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holding.

_Shit, she was shaking and now she had to tell Boone. _

_Double shit._

When he returned he went straight for the equipment needed to patch her back up, and she let him have her leg so he could unwrap it and prod the damage a little.

"If you're making me do this, you better start talking, Six" He snapped. He was angry and he was going to repeatedly stab her with a needle.

_Goodie_.

"Fine, you see" She began but was interrupted by the first prick of the needle. Motherfucker, that stung. "Ouch, be gentle" She snapped.

"No"

"Asshole"

"Six" He growled and continued to work.

"Fine, fine!" she hissed out "Life back in Reno isn't pretty, ok? Especially outside the city"

He stopped jabbing her as viciously as she continued talking, the words came tumbling out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them. Even when he'd finished with her leg she didn't stop talking. She had to make him understand.

But in truth, there was no pretty way of telling someone you cared about that you used to be a raider. That you used to get high and torture people for kicks, that you were just like those soulless monsters you kill every day in the wastes.

"Why did you stop?" He asked after she stopped talking.

"This one night, one of the guys brought in this kid" She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to clear the images. "It wasn't pretty, Boone"

"When they were busy…having fun with the kid I ran" Her voice broke and had to clear it to continue "I ran like a fucking coward, Boone."

"And?"

"And? Fuck, what else can I tell you? That's it! I ran, got my paws on some fixer and managed to get clean and ended up working as a courier out of Primm" She snapped and turned away from his piercing stare, at some point during her story he'd removed his shades and those baby-blues were boring into her.

"Fat load of good that did me, eh? I still ended up shot in the head" Her voice cracked and a single sob escaped her, she held her breath hoping he hadn't noticed it. But he was Boone, he noticed everything.

One comforting hand on her shoulder was enough to break the dam, he gathered her into his arms as she sobbed loudly. He was stiff as a board but he was doing his best to try and sooth her. _Her?_

She didn't deserve this, but that's where she and Boone differed. She was selfish and greedy enough to take the comfort that was offered, where's he was not.

"I guess" she mumbled when the sobs had settled down "You're not the only murderer in the team"

"I guess not" He said simply and pushes her down onto the bed with his arms still around her "Go to sleep, Six"

She nodded, afraid that when she woke up the sniper would have left.

But she hadn't needed to worry, he'd only gone off to piss.


	4. Hard Questions are Hard

"I'm not punching through" Boone growled and reloaded his trusty (ratty) rifle.

_Think Six, think! _

"Six, it's your call" he wasted another bullet on the big hunk of metal and flesh currently making its way towards their hiding spot. It didn't even slow it down. Who the fuck outfits super mutants with armor?!

Frantically she began digging through her pack, trying to come up with something, _anything_, that would save their lives.

Cherry bombs, an empty pre-war book, a clipboard, a fork-_ Come on anything_- A toy car, two pool balls (an 8-ball and a 2-ball), enough surgical tubing to tie up all the whores in Freeside-

"Six!"

"Shut up, Boone" she snapped, a note of panic had crept into her voice and she wasn't too proud to admit it "I can't _think_ when all your voice makes me do is throw myself at you"

_Aha! Gotcha!_

Triumphantly she held up a stick of dynamite she'd conned out of Easy Pete's that time in Goodsprings. Explosives weren't really her thing. But hell if there ever was a time to learn, it was now.

She fished out the lighter out of Boone's breast pocket as he continued to waste ammo, lit the fuse and threw it.

She didn't have time to react as Boone grabbed her by the collar of her merc outfit and pulled her back into the side room they came from and palmed the locking mechanism.

A confused "stupid lady?" rang through the door followed the deafening roar of the explosion.

Six wished she'd been allowed a few extra minutes just sitting there to sort out her head, but Boone pulled her to her feet as soon as the last wet splat hit the ground outside and had her up against the wall.

"What kind of stupid stunt was that?" He growled "You got a death wish or something?" It was ironic coming from the angsty sniper. But she was still coming down from the adrenalin from the fight and the proximity of said angsty sniper didn't help her muddled brain.

He continued to speak quickly and angrily, but she couldn't focus on what he was saying to her, just that there were noises coming out of that pretty mouth of his.

_Pretty noises from a pretty mouth._ That brought a dizzy smile to her lips which only seemed to enrage him more.

When she didn't answer him, he snarled and pushed her harder against the wall and the back of her head met the cold steel wall. _If he'd just move a little closer and she-_

"Yeah?" He demanded.

_Now he was asking her questions? Damn it! Say something good, be witty! Anything! _

"Yes?" She said tentatively and resisted the urge to flick her eyes back down to his lower face. "Is the answer yeah?"

_Uhu_, which was obviously the wrong thing to say because he looked even more upset now and pushed away from her hard. (_No, don't leave_.) He began pacing back and forth while she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"No? I meant no" she tried. He stopped and turned slowly towards her, his face unreadable.

"Were you even listening to me?"

_Damn him and his hard questions!_

She laughed awkwardly and looked away.

"I mentioned I was shot in the head, right?" She tried "Attention issues, eh-eh?" Truth be told, she had some trouble reading and the fancy scar across her forehead was it. No permanent damage that she was aware of.

Didn't mean she couldn't play the "Oh But I Got Shot In The Head"- card a few times.

"Did it also make you pull reckless stunts and almost get yourself killed?" He snapped and crossed his arms across his chest.

"No, that's all me" she said and grinned. "Where's the fun in life if you don't remind yourself that you're alive from time to time?"

"You're impossible" He sighed. "Let's get out of here before we run into more of these bastards"

"Aye aye, Sir"


	5. Not in her nature

"Let me aim that for you next time." Boone drawled and took the rifle from her hands, reloaded it and took out the offending radscorpion with one bullet. _Damn_ _show off._

"What? Why?" Six got to her feet and dusted herself off, not that it did her any good. Damn stuff gets everywhere.

"Because you can't aim for shit"

"Oh" Well there was that. She laughed and punched him in the shoulder for that. "You're such and ass, you know that right?"

He grunted and strapped the rifle back onto his back. He still wasn't much for casual touching, but he was slowly getting there. It was a step forward when he didn't stiffen and walk away every time she bumped into him or jokingly punched him.

"But you've been called worse, I bet" She continued "By myself included" she joked and tried to take the lighter from his breast pocket, but he swatted her hands away.

"You could ask" He grumbled and took it out himself and threw it at her, she caught it (barely) and lit her cigarette. "Or even better, get your own damn lighter"

"And loose the chance to paw at your handsome self?" She casually flirted and winked at him, his jaw tensed. Damn it. It was all "One step forward, twenty back" with him.

She smiled apologetically and offered him the cigarette; he took a long drag from it and handed it back.

"Come on, let's head back to camp before the sun sets" They were a little too far east for her liking, but Boone was getting restless and had been itching for some legion related action for weeks now.

Action he couldn't get in Freeside.

Damn, the poor bastard needed to get laid, or high, real soon or he was going to get himself killed.

She risked a glance at his chiseled face and was struck by a deep sadness. What if he got his wish and ended up dead somewhere and she ended up living? She didn't want to think about it, but it was a possibility.

_They were a team, damn it!_

She shook her head and stomped out the cigarette and took point.

They decided to make some extra noises as they hiked the narrow path back up to Camp Forlorn Hope. No sense getting shot because of some rookie NCR trooper with an itchy trigger finger decided they were Fiends, or worse, legion.

"Name?" The NCR prick, ah I mean trooper, on duty asked while openly leering at her. _Really? Really?! _Even with the brooding First Recon sniper behind her?

_Stare at my tits some more, shitface, and I'll machete you in the face._

"The name is Six" She snapped "And I was cleared earlier by-what was his name again?" She half turned to the sniper who just shrugged.

_Damn it, Boone! I won't be held responsible if I end up breaking a few of his bones._

The leech just glanced at Boone but turned back to her and stroked his rifle suggestively. She gagged.

"Six? What kinda name 's that?" He purred, well he tried anyway. She'd heard Boone purr once, nothing could ever measure up to that. "You some tribal?"

"No" She snapped "Are you going to let us in or what?"

"Yeah, yeah" He said "The major said to let you folks in"

"Good" She snapped and tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm and bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"If ya start to feel lonely, baby-" His breath hit her cheek and it was revolting.

_That's it; _she thought and threw an uppercut that had him sprawling at her feet.

"Don't count on it, fucker" she snarled and if Boone hadn't grabbed her shoulders and propelled her forward she'd stormed back out the way they came.

"Let go of me, Boone!" She snapped and tried to tug away from him but he silently lead her to the barracks and forced her down into a chair.

"Stay" He barked and walked out.

_Excuse me?! _

If not for the sleeping soldiers littering the bunks she would have thrown a violent hissy fit. Complete with screaming, swearing and throwing things. She threw fits with the best of them; she could out tantrum a five year old damn it!

So instead she had to settle for a small rebellion, she left the chair and began pacing. It wasn't enough, not only had that sleaze decided to it was OK to grab her like that. Boone had done nothing and then carted her away like a child_. (Yes, cough it up. Irony thy name is Six.)_

That was the bigger betrayal. He didn't trust her to handle it like an adult. He probably thought she was going on killing spree or something.

The tent flap was ripped open and Boone looked in at her.

"Come" He muttered and turned and began walking.

_The fuck? _

She stumbled after the angsty sniper and demanded that he give her an explanation, but it wasn't really that much of a surprise when she got none.

He walked into a ratty old building and she followed and she was faced with iron cells. This was the camp's jail. What?

"The fuck is going on Boone?" She snapped and crossed her arms.

"I had to call on a few favors to get you out of this mess, Six" The rumble in his voice made her knees quake, but her anger didn't allow her to falter.

"That asshole was out of line, I showed him where the ground was. That's not a mess, that's education!" She snarled.

"They wanted to lock you up for a few days, Six" He spoke carefully, not gently, it just felt like he was choosing his words with care.

"So you decide to cut out the middle man and lock me up yourself!?" She snarled and resisted the urge to stomp her foot.

"Will you just shut up and listen-" She interrupted him.

"No I won't shut up, Boone! I thought you had my back!" The anger flaring in her belly was nothing compared to the bitter feeling of betrayal. It was petty, she knew, but if he wouldn't have her back in this kind of situation how the hell was she going to trust him out in the wastes? She told him as much.

She'd never seen the man move that fast, not even when fighting. He had her trapped against the wall. A recurring theme. But this time she wasn't going to fall for his rugged good looks or that sexy voice of his. Want to know how? She wasn't going to let him talk, that's how.

"Let go of me you prick!" She snarled and tried to knee him in the groin but he quickly anticipated the blow and forced himself between her knees. "I swear to God when you let me go I'm going to tear out your eyes and –"

A calloused hand ended up in front of her mouth.

"Do you _ever_ just do what you're told?" He snapped and threw his shades to the side so he could bore those baby-blues into her brown ones. "As I was saying, I called in some favors to get you out of serving some serious jail time. We're spending the night in here, away from barracks in case Private Shit-For-Brains gets any ideas"

Boone took a deep breath and continued.

"I didn't step in because I know you're not some delicate flower needing my protection all the time, Six. I got your back when you need it and you didn't need it out there" She topped struggling and went limp.

_Oh. Oh god damn it…She fucked up._

"I was hoping you wouldn't end up punching the bastard though, but I guess all bets were off as soon as he grabbed you, eh?" He muttered and eased up on his grip on her arms "You gonna tear out my eyes if I let you go now?"

Slowly she shook her head and he let go of her mouth.

"I might kiss you though"

That had the desired reaction, well one out of them, and he stiffened and took a step away from her. After a moment of silence where she rubbed her wrists to get some feeling back in them, damn she was going bruise. She shot him a glare, but he was busy staring at the door, like he couldn't decide whether or not to leave.

"Why do you do that?" He asked after a while.

"Do what?" He shot her a dark look and she raised her hands in surrender "Fine, I do it because I want to"

He just stared at her for a while before he plucked his shades from the floor and put them back on. And just like that he was unreadable and unobtainable again.

"Well, don't" He rasped and they dropped the subject.

Well he did, but that didn't mean she was going to stop flirting with him. It just wasn't in her nature.


	6. Passthings and securitrons

Thanks everyone who favorited or even reviewed, you all made my face hurt from smiling too much (and possibly making an ass out of myself in public ^^)

* * *

"You want us to do what, you oversized tin-can?" Six snapped and pointed one accusing finger at the offending securitron blocking her way to the Strip.

"Submit to a credit check or prepare to be decimated, citizen" _WHAT?!_

Six took a few steps back and raised her hands in surrender.

"Oho, wait a minute there, big boy!" She let out a nervous chuckle "How many caps do we need again?"

"A meager two thousand caps is required to enter the strip, citizen" Was that Sarcasm? She narrowed her eyes at the securitron. Another one rolled up behind the other one and Six let out another nervous laughter and backed away slowly.

"Ahaha, would you look at that. I seem to have left my caps at my mansion. I'll be right back!" When she was sure the robots wouldn't open fire she turned around and stomped off.

"I told you-"

"Shut up, Boone" She snapped and made her way back to the Wrangler. "How the fuck are we supposed to get four thousand caps?!"

"Four?" He prodded and lit a cigarette.

"Yeah, I expect you want to come with me when I off Benny" She groused and sank down at one of the tables.

"I have a passport" Boone rumbled and leaned against the wall next to her.

"A what now?" She prompted, honestly confused.

"You only need two thousand caps, Six" He turned to her and spoke carefully, like he was explaining it to a child "I can use my NCR passport to get in for free"

She stared at him in silence for a while, her mouth opening and closing like she couldn't figure out what to say to that.

Boone watched as Six tried to form her words and had to struggle to keep his amusement from showing on his face

"Why didn't you tell me you had one of those passthings?!" she finally managed to blurt out.

"You didn't ask." He deadpanned.

"I hate you…so much right now, Boone" She sighed and rubbed her forehead when her fingers grazed the jagged scar there she froze for a moment before turning back to Boone, a new fire in her eyes. "Give it here"

"You can't use it" He made no movement to reach for the passport, just eyed her.

"You think? I don't look like a Craig Boone, to you?" She snapped. "Come on, I just want to see what it looks like"

He looked at her for a while before sighing and fishing it out from his pack and handing it to her. _This was it?_

She narrowed her eyes and tried to read the faded letters on the old paper but the letters jumbled and her head started to hurt from the strain. With a sound of disgust she threw it at Boone, who caught it before it would have poked his eye out, and demanded he read it out loud for her.

_Blah blah, only the person it was issued to may use it. Blah blah, if found return to the NCR embassy. Blah blah blaaah._

His voice filtered pleasantly though her mind and she was tempted to have him read it to her again, but when his voice hitched her ears perked.

"Wait, read that again!" She demanded.

"Only usable by Craig and" He stopped, looked at her sharply "No."

"Oh, come on-" She tried for levity but the intensity of his glare made her flinch.

"No, Six"

"Please –" She didn't beg, but damn it if wasn't close.

"Damn it, Six!" He barked and the sound of his fist hitting the table made her jump. He'd never seen Boone this angry before. "You are not pretending to be my dead wife to get onto the Strip"

Boone's little outburst attracted only a little attention from the other patrons, as soon as it was clear they weren't going to start a fist fight they turned their attentions back to their own company.

"Aright" She broke the silence after a few minutes "That was a little cold of me, I'm sorry"

He just grunted and nodded in response, the fact that he wasn't glaring at her or stomping off was proof enough that he'd get over it. Sure, he'd be grumpy and extra angsty for a day or two, but he'd get over it.

Eventually.

Hopefully.

_Fuck._

"Come on, I'll buy you drink while we try and figure this one out" Six offered.

"You don't drink"

"So? I can still enjoy watching you get shit-faced"

The twitch in his lip said it all.

_They were going to be Ok._


End file.
